A Day in the Life
by DarkAlphaWolf01
Summary: A collection of diary entries giving an insight to Lion-O's feelings, as well as other characters, based around my stories Wings of Nothing and Wake Up. NOT CHRONOLOGICALLY ORDERED! SCRAPPED
1. Wings of Nothing - Entry 1 (Lion-O)

A Day in the Life - Wings of Nothing 

_A'chvwylla XI Zeshvi 21yX_

I don't know how to begin. Today has been hell - the destruction in the Capital City is preposterous, and there have been many deaths. I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to be able to deal with this. Every day, I feel myself slipping closer to cracking under the immense pressure put upon myself by my peers and some of the other Thundercats. The High Thunderian Council want me to answer why I haven't declared war against Plun-darr, but they don't understand. I don't want to make my people suffer losses more than what they already are having to. I'm just not that kind of person and I never have been. There aren't many possible outcomes to this - either Thundera is destroyed, or we destroy Plun-darr.

I've been questioned as to my reasons behind joining the army and deciding to serve in the military, but I always give the same reason - I just want to do the best for my people, so why are people making it so hard for me?


	2. Wings of Nothing - Entry 2 (Lion-O)

_K'achnv XII Zeshvi 21xy_

Yet again, today was no different from the others. I had to attend another council meeting with the Clan Elders and the High Thunderian Council, and like always, I was put on the spot and relentlessly questioned. Even my state of mind and mental health have been brought up, which I thought was wrong. I'm their King, but due to what happened to me on the journey to Third Earth, they fear that I'm still a child. They treat me like a cub, talking at me and about me instead of talking to me. However, when I tried to defend myself, I was branded as being incompetent and stubborn. They don't believe that I can save New Thundera from the endless onslaught of destruction. They question my Father's decision to give me the mantle of being King of New Thundera and Lord of the Thundercats. They say that the title should have been handed to my elder brother Leo, but he's been feared dead since the death of Old Thundera because he's not been seen since. He just disappeared.

As for me? My military training begins next week, and I'm so convinced that the other Thundercats will be glad to see the back of me. I fear that my relationship with Cheetara is over, and I feel crushed because of that fact. After I told them that I had enrolled in the New Thunderian army, we had an argument which ended in my rage boiling over, but I cried. Even if this is it for us, I know that I'll miss her. I'll miss her so much, but hopefully my training and my deployment will help me to become a better man. I know that seeing her with another cat would kill me, but life goes on after the heartbreak of a break up. I'm hoping that she'd forgive me when my training is finished, and I certainly know that the nine weeks of training will help me to clear my mind. I hope that we can stay together and work through our differences to patch up our relationship, but only time will tell.


	3. Wings of Nothing - Entry 3 (Lion-O)

Yach'zuvk XVIII Zeshvi 21yx

I don't think how to even begin to describe how nervous I feel about tomorrow. All day, I've been full of dread about leaving my friends for nine weeks. I know that I'll be fine and they'll be alright without me being around, but it's so daunting to think about not being there if the Mutants launch an attack on them. What Cheetara told me has been playing on my mind, and I can't see myself sleeping much tonight because of that. I've been informed that Tygra will be taking on my role as Lord of the Thundercats whilst I'm away for my training and whilst I'm out on deployment.

I know that the next nine weeks aren't going to be easy. The Council members still questioned me about how I think joining the army would benefit Thundera. The Clan Elder of the Carcal Clan made snide remarks about my ancestry, stating that arrogance is a defining trait of my bloodline, saying that if I got killed I'd only be remembered for my overwhelming carelessness and stupidity. As I am from the rarest Clan of lions, I was told that I'd be making my Clan extinct by killing myself by rushing into battle headfirst without thinking.

I leave early tomorrow morning to start the five hour journey to the training camp in the forest. Me and Cheetara are still arguing over the pettiest things, so I hope that I can get help with my feelings whilst I'm away. Everything has been taking such a toll on her that she has so many pent-up feelings - I just wish she wouldn't use me as a verbal punch bag. I know that I'll be a changed man when I return, but I also know that I'll only be back for a few weeks before going out on my first deployment. I know that it's a dangerous job, but it comes with no more risk than what my day-to-day life as a Thundercat.


	4. Wings of Nothing - Entry 4 (Lion-O)

Boletyva XIX Zeshvi 21yx

Today was...interesting to say the least. The journey to the boot camp took about four to five hours, so that wasn't bad, but it's only been a day and I miss the other Thundercats already. I know that I get to write home to them and call them soon, so that'll be a small comfort. In the meantime, I've been introduced to my fellow soldiers-to-be and the drill sergeant, and I can safely say that I hate him so much already. However, I've already reached out to the other cats in my battalion and have made a few friends.

I can't say that I'm overly keen on the bathrooms though. I know I'm not usually a recluse, but showering with five other men really puts me right off. Especially the stares I get when they notice my scars and the markings on my shoulders. Some of the people in my barracks have teased me about my clan almost being extinct and being the most traitorous, but very few knew about my ancestry and my clan because I've kept it secret all my life due to the horrible stories told about them.

All of the bloodwork has been completed so I guess that my little secret is out, but that doesn't really matter anyway. I haven't got the Sword of Omens with me, which feels wholly unnatural to me. Plus, my title of Lord of the Thundercats and King of New Thundera doesn't mean anything here - I'm just another soldier that the sergeant has to train.

Anyway, it's lights-out time and I don't really want to get in trouble (yes, I know that sounds lame, maybe I am) so we'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.


	5. Wings of Nothing - Entry 5 (Lion-O)

_Dvrylla XX Zeshvi 21yx_

I can't think of how to begin. My whole body aches and I'm so tired. It took me a while to initially get to sleep, so it was a foul surprise to be woken up at four in the morning by the sergeant, being yelled at and stumbling around to get dressed. After that, we had to do push-ups and sit-ups in the pouring rain, and because I was cocky about my title, I was made to do 100 of each. After that, we had to do a five mile run. I hate to admit it due to how weak it makes me seem, but I collapsed after three miles.

After that, we had breakfast and continued with basic training and fitness, but even though I'm used to strenuous exercise, I felt lightheaded and almost passed out multiple times afterwards. I'd been sent to have more tests done, but they found nothing wrong with me aside from low blood sugar and an unnaturally high metabolic rate. I've been given an inhaler in case I have asthma, which wouldn't be surprising because it kind of runs in the family.

I made another new friend today - a young ocelot - caracal cross named Ocelo. I learned that he was orphaned when his clan was attacked and his parents killed, and so he was taken in by a wealthy tiger family. He's been in the ThunderGuard for four years and joined the army at the same time as me. We're in the same company and platoon, and we've bonded quite well in such a short time. The cats who bullied me have been disciplined, and I'm able to relax. Well, in a way. Anyway, I have the horrid feeling that tomorrow is going to be another horrifically busy day. It's going to be a long ride, but I feel that it's going to be a good time.

 **Ocelo is so awesome and he is the best soldier-to-be in the whole squadron. He's my best friend and I love him so much :)**

 **Ocelo was here!**

So maybe I should learn to make sure that I'm keeping an eye on who is around me when I'm writing in here.


	6. Wings of Nothing - Entry 6 (Lion-O)

Ryxivs XXI Zeshvi 21yx

It's going to possibly take me a while to get used to this. Thanks to the community shower, everyone has their suspicions that I'm a Barbary lion, and I'm worried that something is going to happen to me if they find out that their suspicions are true. It was another tiresome day today with another run in the morning. I didn't pass out this time, but I came close, more times than I care to admit. Plus, with the commander of the base knowing what Clan I'm from, the he has promised that I'll be protected, but it's only a minor reassurance. Plus, I've made yet another new friend. He's a young snow leopard from the northern mountains by the name of Namirvi. He too has been teased by people because of the unique evolutionary traits that he has - he was born with a tail and his ears are on top of his head, meaning that he's a bit more animalistic than the other snow leopards.

The worst thing which happened today was probably the drugs test. Having to pee into a cup whilst being watched by the drill sergeant was humiliating to say the least, especially for me with being so shy at times. However, it still doesn't top the embarrassment that I feel with the showers. I know that the others stare at me and...um...well, that's not important really. What is important is the fact that I keep almost losing control of my powers. I've been told what would happen if I did and how dangerous I could become because if I get too worked up, all hell would break loose. Because I'm so young, I've been warned that such an immense outburst of my powers could potentially kill due to the fact that I don't yet know how to control it. I got my first letter from Cheetara today, so that's a lovely little comfort for me. She's missing me terribly, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't homesick. I wrote my reply and am waiting for the opportunity to send it off, which hopefully won't be too far away.

I've told Ocelo and Namirvi that I'm a Barbary lion because I trust them, and they've promised to keep it a secret. However, some Thunderians have already attacked me and I've got the mark to prove it - claw slashes on my right cheek and chest, as well as a bite on my abdomen. They were heavily disciplined and sent to another camp to continue their training, but I too was disciplined for fighting back with overwhelming force because I bit them back and almost blinded one of my attackers.

Also, today was the first of the marching drills, which was alright but not necessarily very easy. I was yelled at a lot for not keeping in time with the other cats in my platoon and, at first, I shouted back and got into a lot of trouble, having to do fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups as punishment. That combined with yesterday? I want someone to chop my arms off because they hurt so badly. I've seen the news that the capital city has been attacked by another wave of incendiary bombs. Many more people have been killed, and evacuations are in full swing. Other cities have been bombarded with missiles and torpedos, especially costal cities. Some of the rebel fighters have been captured and killed and air strikes against their targets that I ordered before leaving for the army have been carried out, to much success too. Our best aircraft are from the ancient times on Third Earth, an updated and extremely high-tech model of an old "British" aircraft known as an "Avro Vulcan". I've been talking with the people in my platoon about what they'd do, and I was met by a distinct mixture of opinions. Many would join the Air Force, some would join the Royal Marines or the Royal Navy, but most preferred to stay in the Army.

As for tomorrow, it's going to be another early wake up with a long day. We've got another run, but for twice the distance than usual, so I'd better get some sleep or I'll be unwilling to get up in the morning (as if that isn't the case already...)


	7. Wings of Nothing - Entry 7 (Lion-O)

J'kylvs XXII Zeshvi 21yx

Well...It happened today. We were out on the daily run and I was being pushed to my limit by the drill sergeant. I just couldn't control myself and completely lost it. All I remember is this wave of pitch-black energy surging forward from my hand when I tried to stop the others in my platoon from helping me, and then the next thing I know is that I'm in the infirmary at the camp and everyone is terrified of me. Confused, I'd looked down at my hands to find them engulfed with dark and light blue fire. I know that my Clan has these powers, but I didn't know that I'd developed them so young. I'm 21, and Barbary lions don't usually gain their fire power until at least the age of 26. I've been informed that my raw, intense outburst injured a fair few of my fellow trainee soldiers, and I'm scared that if I don't learn how to control them, I could potentially kill someone with them. As a result, no-one aside from Ocelo and Namirvi will go near me, and I get stared at. Whenever someone makes me jump, the black flames appear, and they get scared of me all over again. I don't think I can cope with it...

However, one of the drill sergeants is a Barbary lioness and has promised to teach me how to use my powers for defence, and I can already create fireballs as projectiles. I've also learned that I can lift something off of the floor and throw it, so that'll come in handy for fighting the Mutants and rebel Thunderian forces.

Anyway, it's lights-out time earlier than usual because I'm having a few tests tomorrow morning so I'm having to get all the sleep I can get. Hopefully everyone will learn that I won't harm them - I'm not like my ancestor, Jansh'r.


	8. Wake Up - Entry 1 (Lion-O)

Wake Up - Entry 1

Xiviyzx XXVII Darievys 27yx

Today was a good day. It's been so relaxed recently because neither the Mutants nor Mumm-ra have given us any hassle for the past five years. However, the High Thunderian Council are still concerned that the Mutants could be plotting an attack on our thriving settlements, so I've been training the ThunderGuard just in case anything does happen.

Cheetara also feels like something is going to happen to us, but she can't tell me what it is because she doesn't know. I myself have a bad feeling, but that must just be because of the threats that we've received from Saborr, the white Wolfman from the Plun-darrian Secret Service Bounty Hunters. I've ensured that there are extra guards outside of Katzeran's room because I don't want to risk anything - he's my only cub and he's just turned five, so if anything happens to him, I'll never be able to forgive myself.

Aside from normal life, it's the sixth anniversary of Lynx-O's death. I'd taken Katzeran to visit the lynx's grave, and he was so interested in hearing the stories that Lynx-O had told me, and he'd even drawn a picture to leave along with the flowers at the gravesite. For a five year old child, he's able to understand things in such a great depth that it's stunning. He goes up into Year 1 in September, and he'll be attending the same private preparatory school that I did as a cub, Westside Primary School. He can't wait, but he's nervous too, which I completely understand.

Anyway, we've got an extremely busy day tomorrow because me and Cheetara have to travel to the outlying cities to give speeches and meet the Vlan elders of the Leopards, Jaguars and Panthers. We'll be returning late at night, so I'd better get as much sleep as possible.


	9. Wake Up - Entry 2 (Lion-O)

Jyixvi XXX Darievys 27yx

I should have known what those wolves intended to do to us. Now Katzeran has been missing for three days, and we can't track the ship. Every night. Every single night since he was kidnapped, I've been sat at the controls of the Control Room in desperate attempt to track the ship down, but the trace has gone dead. I'm so desperate to find him again, and I don't care how long it takes.


	10. Wake Up - Entry 3 (Lion-O)

I don't know how to begin this. I've lost track of what day it is, and I've never been more certain than ever before that my own friends hate me. So far, I've pissed Panthro off and have had strips torn off me by him and Tygra. I can't believe that I did what I did, but at least Katzeran has been rescued and is home safe and sound. All I know is that it's been two days. Two days since we rescued him, and everyone is treating me like a cub again. All just because of the fact that I made one mistake. They keep scolding me like I'm a child. I'm so embarrassed that they're doing it, but I know that they're just trying to teach me a lesson. I don't see why I don't just pack up and leave tonight. They wouldn't miss me.


	11. Wake Up - Entry 4 (Lion-O)

It's been two days and I guess that everyone has finally forgiven me. I was so worried that they wouldn't be, but at least they have. Earlier today, we were attacked by the mutants and I was captured, but the other Thundercats managed to save me yet again. I wish I was more independent, but with my mentality being that of a 12 year old cub, it's almost as if they feel the urge to protect me all the time instead of letting me fight my own battles.


	12. Wake Up - Entry 5 (Lion-O)

I've noticed that my presentation in this diary has slipped a little recently, but I'm not surprised why, as it goes hand-in-hand with the fact that I have a young son who occupies the majority of my time. We had the court trial was today, and Saborr hasn't got the slightest chance of ever walking free again. Especially considering the fact that he tried to stab me in the chest, but I blocked him and he ended up stabbing me in the right arm, which sucks because I'm right handed. I technically can use my left hand to write with (obviously) but I'm just not as neat that way.

And as for me and Cheetara, we're desperately trying to conceive another cub but it seems that the gods don't agree with our plans to expand our family. We've been trying since Katzeran was two years old; it's been three years and I swear it's putting strain on our relationship. She blames herself for the miscarriages that she's had, and we've both agreed that we aren't going to be doing IVF because I know how painful it is and I don't want to put my mate through the experience just to get another child. I wouldn't be surprised if my medication had anything to do with it though, considering how many pills I have to take. She says that she doesn't mind not being able to have another cub but I know that, deep down inside, it's breaking her heart; I've never seen her so upset. I just hope that the time comes soon.


	13. Wake Up - Entry 6 (Lion-O Era 1)

It's been almost fifteen hours, but it's finally happened - I'm finally a Father. Me and the other Thundercats have spent the past month preparing for the new arrival of the first cub to be born into the Royal Family for two decades, and Cheetara was initially anxious about cubbing, but she managed it. I had fainted at the sight of my bloody hand after her claws had sliced my hand open when she'd had a contraction. Because I'd passed out, Pumyra refused to allow me back into the infirmary again in case I passed out again.

Cheetara went into labour at breakfast time, then she gave birth to our son in the early hours of the next morning. I still can't believe that we've had a cub together. I'd been allowed to bathe him with Pumyra's guidance and it's sparked a bond that I know will never break. I can't wait to show him his inheritance when he comes of age, and I can't wait for all the time we're going to spend together as a family, hopefully with one or two more cubs. My Father didn't seem to care about me, but I fully intend to be a better Father than he was to me. I know he loved me, but he had a weird way of showing it. I hope I'm the type of person he grows up to become - a strong, young warrior with a heart of gold.


	14. Wake Up - Entry 7 (Lion-O)

I doubt that my presentation in this diary will return to its former self due to the fact that I'm so worn-out. Katzeran is just like any other five year old cub - incredibly lively and naughty, but in a cheeky way. You can definitely tell that he's my son. Today was honestly terrible though. Mumm-ra set fire to the Ferrals' Village, and in doing so, he almost killed my brother. Not only that, but we received word that Hatchiman has been killed. We travelled to Third Earth today and we're stopping at the Snowman's Castle for the night. We had a lovely dinner, but I unfortunately discovered that I have a severe allergy to chocolate. At least I know for future reference, and I definitely need to remember to take my medication every day because for the past two days, I've forgotten. Hopefully, it's onward and upward from now, but time is the only way of telling.


	15. Wings of Nothing - Entry 8 (Lion-O)

Hyunvyx I Kynax 21yx

Everything is going well so far. People are still afraid of me, but I understand that. We were given a taster of the brutality of the gas chamber today. I still can't see properly and my eyes still sting slightly, but we've been told to wash our eyes with water. However, the good news is that everyone is accepting the fact that I'm a Barbary lion. Word spread quickly when it was revealed, but everyone seems to think it's cool that I am one of the last few individuals of my clan remaining. I've made friends with almost everyone in my battalion, so that's good. I honestly cannot wait to see what the next few weeks are going to be like. Hopefully, it'll be good.


	16. Wake Up - Entry 8 (Lion-O)

Jarzikvais XI Mariqvan 5196

It's been a peaceful five years for us Thundercats. With Mumm-ra gone and the Mutants leaving us alone, we've been able to sit back and relax. We celebrated when Lola was born a few months after the defeat of Mumm-ra, and Katzeran has started his royal training. He's eager to become the King, despite the warnings of how hard the job is. I took him to meet the clan elders a few weeks ago and he's become less shy with them all. I have told a select few about my being a Barbary lion, and they were thrilled that the clan had survived all these years. I do wonder if Leo and I are the last of our clan. It'd be nice to see some more Barbary lions, but if not, I guess it won't be too long before the clan goes completely extinct.


End file.
